This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine the accommodative ability of intraocular lenses in rhesus monkeys following central stimulation.[unreadable] [unreadable] Electrodes were implanted into the Edinger Westphal nucleus of 4 rhesus monkeys so that accommodation could be [unreadable] stimulated centrally. The lens substance was replaced with artificial lenses designed by NuLens. The ability of these lenses [unreadable] to accommodate, change shape and position after central stimulation was determined using refractometry, ultrasound [unreadable] biomicroscopy and goniovideography. Accommodation was induced by 8.0 diopters during stimulation. Thus, these lenses [unreadable] have the potential to reverse the onset of presbyopia with age. This research used WNPRC Research Services.